Tightrope
Tightrope is a 2010 song by American singer Janelle Monáe and song was featured during the end credits for Happy Feet Two. Lyrics Whoaaa Another day I take your pain away Some people talk about ya Like they know all about ya When you get down they doubt ya And when you tippin on the scene Yeah they talkin' bout it Cause they can't tip all on the scene with ya Talk about it T-t-t-talk bout it When you get elevated, They love it or they hate it You dance up on them haters Keep getting funky on the scene While they jumpin' round ya They trying to take all your dreams But you can't allow it Cause baby whether you're high or low Whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope T-t-t-tip on the tightrope Whether you're high or low Baby whether you're high or low You got to tip on the tightrope Now let me see you do the tightrope And I'm still tippin' on it See I'm not walkin' on it Or tryin to run around it This ain't no acrobatics You either follow or you lead, yeah I'm talkin' bout you, I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' bout it, T-t-t-talkin' bout it I can't complain about it I gotta keep my balance And just keep dancin on it We gettin funky on the scene Yeah you know about it Like a star on the screen Watch me tip all on it Then baby whether I'm high or low Baby whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope Yeah, tip on the tightrope Baby, baby, baby Whether you're high or low Baby whether you're high or low Tip on the tightrope Baby let me see you tight rope And I'm still tippin' on it You gotta keep your balance or you fall into the gap It's a challenge but I manage cause I'm cautious with the strap Do damage to your cabbage that a doctor cannot patch See bot you don't want no friction like the back of a mathbook Daddy Fat Stacks will fold you and your MacBook Close shows, shut you down before we gon' go backwards Act up, and whether we high or low we gonna get back-up Like the Dow Jones and Nasdaq Sorta like a thong in an ass crack Come on I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers But I'm another flavor Something like a terminator Ain't no equivocating I fight for what I believe Why you talkin' bout it S-s-she's talkin' bout it Some callin me a sinner Some callin me a winner I'm callin you to dinner And you know exactly what I mean Yeah I'm talkin bout you You can rock or you can leave Watch me tip without you N-N-Now whether I'm high or low Whether I'm high or low I'm gonna tip on the tightrope Baby, baby, baby Whether I'm high or low High or low I got to tip on the tightrope Now baby tip on the tightrope You can't get too high I said you can't get too low Cause you get too high No you'll surely be low 1, 2, 3, Ho! Category:Happy Feet songs Category:Music Category:Heroes' songs